The Secret Drummer
by Ellnidra
Summary: Sakura wants to play the drums with her friends in a bar, but has to dress up as a guy and do it secretly so that doesn't get caught up in the fangirls and her parents punishment,if they ever found out about her being unladylike, but that's just her.


Disclaimer: I DON'T own Naruto... as much as I'd like to :P -Ellnidra

A Secret Drummer

Chapter 1

The music was blasting into the crowds' ears, the colorful light shining one way or another. The band was up on stage playing their latest and their older songs for the crowd. They were an unofficial band, just playing together for fun, but even so, they were famous in their little town. They were know as The Shinobi.

Their group consisted of four teenage kids, all sixteen to seventeen years of age. The lead guitarist was named Katsu. He had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes and was seventeen. The bass guitarists was named Uki with onyx hair and dark brown eyes. He was also seventeen. The electric pianist (sp) was called Yuki with dark brown hair and hard black eyes. He was sixteen years old. The last member of the group which happened to be the drummer was the only one that was a mystery to the audience. He always wore baggy jeans, a hoodie much larger than himself and a base ball cap and shades. Out of all this, they couldn't find a single detail that could lead them to who he might be. His name on stage was Sakumo, but if you were one of his friends,or _her_ friends, then you would know her as the sixteen year old girl named Sakura.

She decided that she wanted to become a drummer years ago, but has only been with this group for a little less than a year. She decided to disguise herself as a male because she didn't all the fame that their band gets, she just wanted to have fun and hear the applause of the crowd. Figuiring that if she was a boy here then there was less of a chance they would find out it was her.

This became a small problem when their 'fangirls' started showing up. To help her out with all her dilemmas, was Katsu, the lead guitarist in the band and Ino, her best friend and bartender at the bar they played at. With their help she got around the fan girls AND survived. She later got used to it and ignored most of them, although Sakura was known for her short temper and sometimes has to be held back by her two friends that knew her secret. They both went to her school, so they were always planning on what to sing next when no one else was around to hear them.

After their song finished, they walked up to the front of the stage and bowed slightly to the crowd. Most of the crowd was clapping and exclaiming how much they wanted an encore. Unfortunately for them, Sakura and Katsu had too much homework to play again, and decided to end it there and play again in two days. They exited through the back door and entered the parking lot where they were to meet Ino.

They met up with her at her car and started talking while heading to Katsu's to finish their homework together.

"That was great guys! I wanted an encore too, but then again we have too much homework left to do," Ino sighed,"damn math teacher," she muttured under her breath while driving to Katsu's.

"Well he wouldn't give us so much if we actually did it once in awhile, so might as well get started," Katsu said with a sigh of his own. Katsu has the same math class as both Ino and Sakura because he failed it the year before and decided to take it with them.

"Mmhm," Sakura mummured her agreement. She already did her homework, but usually helps her friends out on theirs.

"We're here," said Ino as she parked her car in a driveway of a house that looked like it had duplicate houses all around it. They all got out of the car and brought their bags into the house and up the stairs into Katsu's room.

"Ok, first math then english. Sakura, you can help with the math right? Sakura?" asked Katsu waving a hand infront of her face. Unfortunately this didn't do anything since she had her hood over her face.

"FOREHEAD GIRL! WAKE UP!" yelled Ino. Sakura jolted awake and looked around, but could only see darkness.

"Who turned out the lights?" asked Sakura simply. Ino and Katsu fell down at her stupidity. After they recovered, Katsu kneeled beside Sakura and lifted her hood.

"Oh! Whoops... Thanks Katsu," Sakura said with a yawn. They spent a few hours finishing up their homework and went their separate ways. Ino offered Skura a ride, by she kindly declined, saying she wanted to go for a walk before going home anyways.

Sakura walked through the park and sat down on one of the pair of swings. She had her hood, shades, and, cap back on because it was starting to get colder the later it got, but she didn't mind. She just wanted to enjoy the fresh air a little longer until she went home. She would have to take off her disguise before then because she didn't want her parents finding out about being a drummer or dressing up as a boy for that matter. They always looked down upon it for their own reasons, and decided if they caught her they would send her to an etiquette boarding school.

Sakura sighed and looked up at the sky through her shades, but took themoff because she couldn't see all that well. Despite the fact that she doesn't sing in their band because the audience would find out it's her, she still loved to do it to pass the time, and she was very skilled at it as well.

She sat there singing to the moon quietly, without noticing a pair of emerald eyes watching her sing her heart out. There was, at first, sadness in her voice, but that soon turned to happiness and a bit of bitterness. She soon stopped and looked around to see if there was anyone around. The shadowed, emerald eyedman hid behind a tree,but didn't know why, even he himself did.

Seeing that there wasn't anyone around Sakura quickly took off her hoodie and baggie pants to reveal a loose fiting top with just as loose fitting pants. She also had surprisingly pink hair and bright jade eyes herself. She sighed and placed her extra clothing in her bag before heading home and singing to herself again.

The emerald eyed man decided to head home, but kept thinking that he knew the pink-haired girl from somewhere. _'Maybe from school'_ he thought.


End file.
